


Viggo, Please

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Continuation of my wizard!verse. Hiccup and Viggo have developed a whole new relationship after using sex magic.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Viggo, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: witch + begging

Hiccup and Viggo had continued their sexual relationship after using sex magic to revive the baby dragon. They’d discovered that they weren’t just close as master and apprentice, but as lovers too. There was a connection between them that felt primal and electric, unlike anything Hiccup had ever felt before. 

Now, Viggo played his fingers over Hiccup’s chest, the tips nearly burning him with the touch of magic. Viggo would play with temperature with him, changing his touches from hot to cold. Currently, it was hot, and Hiccup very much liked it. 

Hiccup hummed in pleasure, curved into Viggo’s burning fingers. He wanted him to touch him in other places, but he was holding off from it. For now, it was just his chest. 

Viggo gently brushed his nipples, and Hiccup made a growling sound at that. He very much liked that feeling. 

“C-could you get on with it?” Hiccup panted out. 

“In due time.” Viggo’s voice was terribly smooth, like he himself didn’t have an erection sitting between his legs. 

“Please,” Hiccup got out as he rubbed over one nipple with a heated finger. When he touched the other one, his finger was so cold it burned, and that had Hiccup hissing and arching. 

Viggo chuckled. “Always good to see you like this.”

_ This  _ was Hiccup naked on his back in Viggo’s large bed, the man nestled firmly between his bare legs. Hiccup’s face was a nice pink, and his nipples and cock were hard. 

Hot and cold fingers trailed down over his abdomen. It hurt, made him arch, but oh, it was so good too. 

“Please, Viggo.”

“Please what?” Viggo had a knowing smirk on his face.

“Please fuck me,” Hiccup gasped. That was all he wanted at the moment. “Please.”

Viggo’s fingers were a mix of hot and cold, some of them burning, some of them icy. He took Hiccup’s cock into his hand, and Hiccup cried out at the delicious pain of it. Viggo pumped him slowly, his palm also a wild mix of temperature. It had Hiccup’s chest heaving and moans leaving on his breaths. His other hand was splayed across his chest to hold him down. This hand was hot, so hot Hiccup was sure it would leave a mark on him. He squirmed a little, and Viggo laughed. The man liked when Hiccup was in pain, which was okay, because Hiccup liked it too. 

He played with each of his nipples, fingers first hot, then icy, and it made them so hard that it hurt. Hiccup gasped and twisted his head. 

“ _ Please. _ ” He wanted this teasing to end, just wanted Viggo to get down to it and fuck him. There was oil on the bed beside them. Hiccup reached for it, but Viggo slapped his hand away. They would use the oil when he said so, it appeared. 

“You look absolutely delectable.” Viggo leaned over him, pressed a heated kiss to his jaw, then down, over his neck. He sucked a mark into his skin, making Hiccup moan. If they had visitors this week, Hiccup would just have to wear a high collar. Otherwise, it was just the two of them in the keep, and Hiccup didn’t mind Viggo seeing the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

The fingers around his cock became a raging fire, and Hiccup cried out in pain, arching his back, which put him flush against Viggo. Viggo growled, grabbed Hiccup around his back. Then, he was flipping him over, and fingers played over his back, lips over the back of his neck. Hiccup moaned and sighed. 

“ _ Please _ , Viggo. Please fuck me!”

“Mm, I do rather like your begging,” Viggo mused. “Do it again.”

Hiccup was quick to obey his master. “Oh please, please!”

“What do you want from me?” Teeth on his ear. 

“Y-your cock.”

“And what about my cock?”

“It’s big and beautiful,” Hiccup panted. “And I want it. Please!”

“Oh, well, if you insist,” Viggo said, as if he hadn’t been planning to put his cock in him the whole time. He sat up on Hiccup, took the oil, uncorked it. A wonderful fragrance filled the space. 

Viggo’s fingers were of normal temperature when he brought them to his rim, but the oil was cold. It warmed as Viggo roamed it around the muscle. Then he was dipping two fingers inside, and Hiccup drew a sharp inhale. Viggo had large fingers, but Hiccup could accommodate them. He moaned as Viggo dipped them in to the last joint.

“M-my prostate,” Hiccup uttered. “Please.”

“I love it when you beg for me.” Viggo’s voice was rough with lust. His fingers moved slowly in and out of him, his other hand massaging his ass. Oh, this felt so good, but it would be even better if he touched his prostate. Which he didn’t do. Not yet, at least. 

“ _ Agh _ , please, master.” Maybe if Hiccup added in that, it would get him what he wanted.

“Mm, master? Yes, I am your master.” Fingers still moving slowly in and out of him. “I could do whatever I wanted to you and you would have to take it.”

That had a pleasant fluttering starting in Hiccup’s stomach. The thought of being utterly at Viggo’s mercy… 

“But I suppose I will give you what you want, since you’ve been so good.”

Hiccup saw stars when Viggo pressed on his prostate. He groaned, grabbed onto the pillows, bit at them. He arched upwards into Viggo as he rubbed at that spot, sending sparks of pleasure up through his nerves. It sat in his cock and his stomach and his extremities, buzzing and jumping. 

“You feel so good,” Viggo purred. “You’ll be so nice for my cock. What a nice little hole.”

Hiccup moaned at Viggo’s touch and his words. He loved it when Viggo spoke to him like this. It was always so arousing, and now was no different.

After a time, Viggo withdrew his fingers, and Hiccup whined, but knew something better was coming. He panted in anticipation as he listened to Viggo slicking up his cock.

“Please, Viggo, please.”

Viggo laughed a little, and the head of his cock pressed at his hole. It pushed in, and Hiccup’s body ate up the rest of him. He was down to his balls, filling and stretching him, and Hiccup moaned loudly. It was just the two of them, so why couldn’t he be loud?

Viggo sighed, ran his hands over Hiccup’s hips. He began moving, ever so slowly, not wanting to injure Hiccup with his size. Hiccup was just fine with that. A tear wouldn’t be fun to deal with. 

But, after a time, the lack of speed became unbearable. Hiccup clawed at the pillows. “Viggo, please.”

“Harder?” Viggo asked.

“H-harder,” Hiccup confirmed.

“Alright, my dear.” A hand traced down his spine. Then, Viggo adjusted himself on him, put his abdomen to his back, his arms wrapping around underneath him. He began thrusting harder with a grunt, and Hiccup loved it. He moaned and cried out at the pleasure zinging hot through his body. 

Hiccup had no indication of how long this went on for. There was just heat spearing through his body, pleasure bubbling and boiling, the sounds of skin slapping together, sweat beading up and sliding down, curses and moans and grunts. It was a beautiful coagulation of sound and sensation. 

Hiccup came with Viggo inside of him. He shouted, toes curling, body seizing up. Viggo kissed his ear and told him he was doing well, so well. The sound of his voice on top of the orgasm had Hiccup’s eyes rolling back. 

Then Viggo came as well, spilling hot into Hiccup’s body, and Hiccup adored it. It was Viggo’s very essence entering him. It had powerful magical qualities, and now it was inside his body. 

Viggo slipped out of him, flopped down on the bed next to him. For about a minute or so, neither of them said anything, just trying to catch their breaths. 

“Was that to your liking?” Viggo asked.

“Yes.” Hiccup turned to look at him. He kissed him gently on the lips. “Yes it was.”


End file.
